


You Hang Up. No, You Hang Up!

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, PWP, inspired by the Monster mv, it's a shame how little I wrote considering how much I loved Baekhyun's look in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Enemies to lovers pwp one-shot to feed your KaiBaek feelings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You Hang Up. No, You Hang Up!

Baekhyun slammed the door with such force that Jongin wouldn't have been surprised to see cracks appearing on the wall.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" He bellowed. "Just break it, why don't you?"

The bastard just scoffed and locked the door with a click. He then took off his helmet and threw it on the floor. "We can't go on like this. We settle this now. You and me."

"Fine: stop being a dick," Jongin spat out. "Done."

"It takes two to tango, u dipshit." Baekhyun spat back at him. "If you could stop being a pretentious snob with everything, I wouldn't waste my whole day fantasising all the ways I could choke you."

Jongin took a step towards Baekhyun, and then another. He liked it when he made Baekhyun look up at him. "There would be no need for violent fantasies, if you would be serious for just one fucking minute, and realize for once in your life that not everything is something you can joke about and bullshit through it."

“I’m just trying to get the guys through the day. You want to whip their asses raw everyday until they collapse. That’s not how you train a warrior, you imbecile.”

“Imbecile? Oh, that’s mature.”

“And leaving dog feces on my bed was?”

“That was three years ago when we were still trainees!” Jongin exclaimed. God, Baekhyun could hold a grudge. “Let it go already! Besides,  _ you _ were the one who hit my drink and made me spill it all over my shirt! I had to run back to my room and get changed, and that ruined my whole week’s laundry plan.”

Baekhyun laughing mockingly. All exaggerated and loud. “ _ Laundry plan _ ? I’m so so fucking sorry for that. I would have apologized and sucked your dick for a week had I known. Whatever should I do now that my whole body is in anguish from the dishonor I brought upon my good name! Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh MY!” Then he dropped the mocking tone. “What the fuck is a laundry plan? You wash your delicates separately?”

Baekhyun’s eyes were narrowed and his chin was jutting out.

Jongin smirked, no matter how much Baekhyun lifted up his chin, he was still a bean.

“You talk as if I’m this asshole dictator with no heart,” he said softly. There was no need to shout since Baekhyun was so close to him. He never liked shouting anyway. If he were to be civil all of a sudden, maybe Baekhyun would get embarrassed and follow along, and maybe he might even forget about his laundry plan. But most importantly, Jongin needed to get a grip on himself and not show how the words  _ suck your dick _ made his whole body jolt with something.

“I just want them to push themselves just a bit further everyday; it won’t kill them. If they never see themselves hanging in there, trembling and tired, but still  _ there _ , then they won’t understand just how far they can go. I have to be rough, don’t you understand? They can’t have any other option than my words, but if you keep sitting there waving candies and pillows…”

Baekhyun tsked. “I give a lollipop just  _ one  _ time to just  _ one _ kid, I swear these miserable ... “ he continued to mumble to himself, looking down at whatever.

Jongin was very confused whether he wanted to grab him by his hair because he was the bastard who made his life very difficult for a very long time, or pat him because he was really so small.

For the lack of anything to say — Jongin would later on defend himself — he said, “Also you should stop it with the lip piercing. It’s dangerous. One wrong move and your lips would be split in half. Along with your stupid ears.”

Baekhyun scoffed at him. His eyes were all cold and smoky. “My ears aren’t stupid.”

“Yes, they are, and so are your piercings. Last month I saw you with Jongdae hyung — did you not notice how your piercing got stuck on his shirt for a moment? I mean, you had him on a lock, but if he hadn’t realized it and released the damn thing in time, you wouldn't be here to talk shit to me.”

“I still would have told you to fuck off, with or without lips,” Baekhyun started but then paused just as quickly. “Why were you watching me and thinking about my lips?”

He asked the question with way more suspicion than the situation called for. Jongin could have sworn all of his blood went rushing to his face. He had none in his legs and arms and chest. None. But he still managed to correct Baekhyun. “I wasn’t  _ watching you _ , nor was I thinking about - about your  _ lips _ ! I was  _ surveying _ the training.”

Baekhyun smiled, the most evil smile Jongin had ever seen on a human being, including the time Jongdae gave him one before pushing him off the roof of a skyscraper. 

“ _ Sooooo  _ you think about my lips.”

“I don’t!” Jongin snarled, very aware of his heart in his throat. “Even if I did, it would be about biting it off.”

“ _ Really now _ ?” Baekhyun came closer to him. “Okay,” He was too close. “I see.” Why was he leaning up?

When Baekhyun's lips touched his, and stayed there for several moments, Jongin was unable to shove him away, which was his usual response to anything related to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun backed off. “You didn’t bite it off,” he whispered. Jongin felt like his eyes weren’t so cold anymore.

“You took me by surprise,” Jongin confessed. “Here, I'll do it now.” He then pulled Baekhyun to himself, grabbing him by the waist.

But this time, despite all his promises, instead of biting Baekhyun's lips off Jongin found himself devouring it.

One of Baekhyun’s hands was in his hair, brushing and pulling and just generally being annoying, but Jongin wasn’t annoyed, for he was too busy digging his fingers into the glorious flesh of Baekhyun’s ass.

Baekhyun kissed exactly like how Jongin had thought he would — demanding, powerful, and addictive. His tongue wouldn’t leave Jongin’s alone, and whenever Jongin needed some air, Baekhyun would give him but a second before going back to ruin Jongin’s sanity.

How it happened, Jongin didn’t notice, but all of a sudden he was holding Baekhyun up by his ass and waist, while Baekhyun’s hands were touching all of his back, never quite settling in one spot. Jongin didn’t mind, everything was fine as long as Baekhyun was touching him. 

Then they were on the floor, Baekhyun was rolling his hips and making a mess out of Jongin’s lips. Then he pulled back just to take off his protective vest. When he started to unbutton his shirt, Jongin’s dick gave an eager twitch, and he could have sworn that Baekhyun noticed it, for the bastard smirked, looking down at him.

“Jongin, do you want me?”

What the fuck kind of question was that?

“What the fuck kind of question is that?”

“Oh my god, just answer me!”

“Of course I do! Did you not get it from the kiss, or the grabbing, or my hard dick you’re sitting on, or what?”

Jongin groaned in misery when Baekhyun stopped moving his hips.

“How do you want me?”

Jongin glared at Baekhyun, who blinked his eyes at him prettily. Okay, then, Jongin thought to himself. It takes two to tango, Baekhyun had said, hadn't he?

“I want you to suck my cock,” he said. “I want to fuck you from behind, I want to fuck you while you face me. I wanna see you ride my cock, I wanna hear you beg me to go harder. On the bed, over the window, bent over my dining table, on my couch, wherever. I want you, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to sleep tonight, at least not without me.”

Baekhyun, who had started to go red in the face as soon as Jongin had said he wanted him to suck his cock, had gotten incredibly red. Even his ears were red. But he had kept an eye-contact with Jongin throughout the whole thing.

“Well then,” he said weakly, and Jongin was pleased to see him shiver a bit. “You’d better take me home right now,”

Jongin blinked. “What?”

“Take me to your home, Jongin,” Baekhyun said again. “Unless you want to let anyone who could walk by this door to hear me scream your name, because — I have to be honest with you — I’m running out of self control here.”

He had never been so distracted, but he had never been so determined before either. Just the thought of some lanky kid hearing Baekhyun’s moans, that were meant for Jongin, infuriated him so much that Jongin ignored all the rules and protocols, and how much shit he would get in for it if they were to be found out, and teleported on the spot.

He landed on his bed with Baekhyun on top of him. He could see how impressed Baekhyun was with him, briefly looking around his room. His apartment was not exactly neighbors with the training center. Very few could have done what Jongin had just done. Maybe nobody else, considering the amount of blood he was supplying to his dick.

“This is your home?”

“Yep,”

Baekhyun licked his lips and finally took off his shirt. “Well, then, let’s see just how good your words are,”

And when they kissed this time, Jongin noticed that he wasn’t the only one smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is chapter four of my "13 days until Satan Takes a Chill Pill" story, where I will be posting random KaiBaek short stories everyday until the 1st of January. I just thought this one could stand alone, so I posted it here.
> 
> Keep warm and don't forget to take your vitamin D if you are, like me, staying at home all the time!


End file.
